Assemblies 1 are known from DE 10 2013 105 552 A1 as shown in FIG. 1. The assembly 1 comprises a holding rail 2 in which three holding pins 3 are inserted via one damping element 4. Inter alia, the assemblies 1 allow for an especially easy and fast installation and de-installation of plugin units, in particular of storage drives in a computer housing. A further longitudinal damping element 5 is arranged around the central holding pin 3 comprising a foam covered by a fabric. The holding pins 3 are provided to engage in lateral fastening openings of a hard disk drive. The damping elements 4 are cylindrical vibration dampers by which mechanical vibrations between the computer casing and the plugin unit are dampened.
Modern storage drives often only have two lateral fastening openings since, due to an increasing storage capacity, for example 6 TB (terabytes) and more, installation space is required so that the central holding pin 3 has to be omitted in the above described assembly 1.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved assembly as well as a method of producing such an assembly that contributes to an effective damping of vibration from or to a plugin unit.